Some example embodiments relate to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices and methods for detecting a foreign object on a connector.
An electronic device may include a connector and may communicate with an external electronic device via a cable inserted in the connector. When foreign objects are introduced into the connector, some pins on the connector may be short-circuited, corroded or broken. Also, when the electronic device is charged through the cable, electric current may flow between some of the pins on the connector, resulting in excessive power consumption by the electronic device, which may cause damage to the electronic device.